


Jag and Suds

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Series: Jaguar!Loki [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F for ... haha amiright?, F/M, Good To Be Bad, I think it's an F-Type, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, jaguar - Freeform, thank you Jaguar commercials for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson is your neighbor and proud owner of an F-Type Jaguar, and he is washing it oh so sexually.</p>
<p>(Based on the Imagine: Imagine Loki washing his car (a Jaguar, you know it) in his swim trunks. You accidentally stop to ogle him. After a moment he notices, smirks, and sprays you with the hose.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jag and Suds

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I have a problem/addiction to writing these things... I'm sorry, please don't judge me.  
> Feel free to judge the work though! (politely, please)
> 
> Also don't actually do this with a car, you'll scratch the paint.

Loki Laufeyson was your neighbor.

He had moved into the house next door to you just over two months ago and you could not stop thinking about him. Today was no different.

You were currently crouched in front of your window, staring out at him as he washed his sleek green Jaguar, so dark that it almost looked black. The car glistened magnificently in the early July sunlight.

However, it wasn’t nearly as magnificent as its owner who was currently washing it.

Loki was wearing dark green swim trunks and nothing else as he strolled around the vehicle with a sponge washing it, seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

You watched, mesmerized, as his back muscles rippled while he vigorously rubbed the car’s windows. Naturally he was shirtless.

After all those times of nearly running into him and wondering just what he looked like without a shirt on, you found out and it was worse than you could have imagined. Worse because, damn, he was hot.

You shifted uncomfortably from your spot at the window. Originally, you had planned to go for a jog this morning but as soon as you stepped outside your front door and saw him like this, you squeaked and retreated to your living room. You hated to admit it, but watching his slender hands move delicately along the car, muscles on his back glistening in the sunlight, and long black hair just slightly damp from water and exertion… you shifted your legs again.

You closed your eyes. Fine, you’d admit it. Just seeing him washing his car had you hot and bothered.

You dropped down again as you swore he glanced over his shoulder towards you. Lying on the floor, you breathed heavily, trying to contain yourself. This man had no right to be this gorgeous. And no right to be ruining your plans to go for a jog.

You straightened up and walked out your front door, bracing yourself to see him.

Loki was casually strolling around the car now, hose in hand and washing off the suds.

A mental image of him lathered with soap in the shower trailing down his chest flashed through your mind and you swallowed hard. Without realizing it, and seemingly of their own accord, your legs had carried you nearer to his house. Your normal route went that way anyways so it must just have been muscle memory.

Unfortunately, your filthy thoughts that no amount of imagined soap could wash away, had pulled you to a stop and you now stood roughly at the end of his driveway. Loki glanced over at you and smirked, briefly flashing his bright teeth in a mischievous smile.

You felt your cheeks burn. Yea, you would definitely be spending some quality alone time in your bedroom after the jog. There was a gag gift one of your friends had gotten you for your birthday and you never thought you would use it, but seeing his expression and feeling the dampness growing between your legs-

You let out a sharp gasp as you were doused by the house.

Loki burst out laughing. “Darling, you do know it’s rude to stare, don’t you?” He smirked again. You opened and closed your mouth at a loss for words as the water dripped down you. Loki winked at you, then returned his gaze to the Jag. “Especially when you can’t even be bothered to introduce yourself-“

Loki spun around in shock as the soapy rag you had thrown from his bucket fell to the ground behind him.

“It’s rude to spray a woman with your hose!” You shot back.

Wow that sounded dirty.

Loki’s eyes flashed and you suddenly felt scared. Also more aroused. But you focused on fear because you didn’t doubt that this man was dangerous.

Loki stalked towards you until he was just a breath away and glared down at you. If you leaned forward, you could kiss him, though he was definitely much taller than you. You weren’t afraid to stand on your toes for this.

“What’s your name?” He growled. You told him and he nodded slowly. “Well I’m Loki.”

“I know who you are-“ You cut off with a gasp as Loki dumped the bucket over your head.

“Good.” He responded smugly. His smile widened as you stared open mouthed again.

You knew the hose was nowhere within reach and your water supply had been exhausted. You glanced down at your soaked tanktop, blushing brighter. Of course you wore white today… at least you had a sports bra on.

You looked back up at Loki whose eyes were sparkling with mischief, a clear challenge in their green depths as he wondered how you would react next.

Throwing caution, logic, and apparently sanity to the wind, you leaned forward and kissed his mouth, staying just slightly longer than you’d intended as you enjoyed his soft lips. “If you’re gonna make a girl wet, might as well let her get something out of it.” You smirked at him.

Loki stared down at you in shock, clearly taken aback by your boldness. You turned to leave but were stopped as two strong hands gripped your shoulders and spun you back to face him.

Loki pressed his lips to yours, kissing you almost harshly before the two of you started up a slow rhythm. It quickly increased in passion as Loki’s tongue darted out, sliding along your lips. You eagerly opened your mouth, allowing your tongues’ access.

Finally Loki pulled away, breathing heavily and staring down at you; his eyes were nearly black with lust. You were gasping for breath as you tried to read his expression. Then Loki was back at your mouth again, pushing you until your back collided with the car. He pressed his lean body against yours, grinding against you as he started kissing your jaw and throat. His hands slid up your sides and began massaging your breasts. You gripped your nails into his back, pressing him closer as you leaned your head back, giving him further access to your neck.

Loki bit down on the skin, before sucking on it briefly and continuing his kisses to your chest. Your core was absolutely aflame with his touch and you grinded your hips against his. You were practically dripping as you felt Loki’s hard length press into your thigh.

Your eyes shot open at his size, but you were quickly distracted by heavy moans from Loki as his hand slipped down the band of your panties and cupped your mound. His fingers started to toy and play with your clit, applying the perfect amounts of pressure. You were moaning softly when he slipped a digit in your dripping folds, causing you to let out a sharp gasp.

Pumping and curling his finger until you were panting Loki’s name and barely able to stand, Loki smirked into your soft skin. But as he heard you saying his name, it seemed to bring a new vigour to his actions and he inserted another finger. You could feel your release building as you wrapped your arms around Loki’s shoulders, kissing him again. As his fingers curled once more into your sweet spot, Loki pressed his thumb on your clit and your orgasm struck you. He muffled your scream with his mouth as he kissed you passionately. Loki pulled away and watched the afterglow of your orgasm as you leaned against the car lazily. He pulled his hand away from you and sensually licked his fingers.

Then, raising an eyebrow, he smirked at you.

Once more, a boldness overcame you and you trailed your fingers down his chest, along his sculpted abs, and slipped your fingers under the band of his swim trunks. You wrapped your fingers around his girth and squeezed it gently before rubbing the head with your thumb.

A grin crossed your own face as Loki tilted his head back, groaning into your touch. You slowly began to pump his thick shaft, increasing the pace as you felt cum leaking from the tip.

Loki’s senses seemed to return and he pushed your hand away. You looked at him confused, worried that you had upset him. Suddenly he spun you around, pushing you against the hood of the car so you were bent over and pressed against the hard surface.

You felt Loki lower your shorts and panties in one movement, then gasped in surprise as he slipped his member into your still soaked folds. Loki gave you a few seconds to try and relax around his size, but he was quickly moving, rocking his hips against your ass as he vigorously thrust into you.

Loki grabbed your wrists and pinned you against the car, leaning his chest over you heavily as he continued to thrust into you. He shifted slightly and you moaned as he started hitting your sweet spot again.  He moved his hands from your wrists and gripped your ass tightly so he could thrust deeper. Stars flashed across your vision as you neared your release. As he adjusted the angle he was thrusting into you, your clit started rubbing against the hard surface.

Bending over your back and leaning close to your ear, Loki growled softly, “Come for me, darling, scream my name. Let everyone know you are mine.”

And you did.

As Loki continued rocking into you, your orgasm released and you screamed his name so loud, it echoed. You didn’t even care, all you could focus on was the intense pleasure he had spread through you. As you screamed his name, Loki found his own release. He yelled your name as he spilled himself into you. Your cunt milked him of his seed until it was dripping out and running down your leg.

Loki collapsed onto you, the two of you lying heavily against the car hood.

Finally Loki sighed, pulling his now flaccid cock out and readjusting his swim trunks. Shakily, you lifted yourself from the car and tried to readjust your own shorts. Loki saw your fingers fumbling and he gently helped you out, his thumb rubbing lightly across your crotch as he moved.

“I could do that again.” He said in a soft growl as he saw a pleasant shudder run through you at his touch. “But it seems we’ve gotten my Jag dirty again.” He trailed off with a frown.

“Maybe after you finish washing it, we could get supper and…” You trailed off. Then you lowered your voice and asked hesitantly, “maybe later…” You stopped again, face bright red.

Loki looked down at you and smirked, “I’d have you for dessert then.” You raised your eyebrows at the clear innuendo; then he rested his fingers under your chin and tilted your mouth up to kiss you softly. “I’d like that. It’s a date.” He said after he pulled away. His smile was sweet here, though the desire was still evident on his face. “Perhaps you should change clothing as well.”

You looked down at your soaked clothes and white tanktop that was completely see-through at this point. You nodded in silent horror. Lifting your arms up to cover your chest, you managed, “Yea, I think that’s a good idea.”

Loki smirked, “I think it’s too late for modesty, love, the whole neighborhood knows our names by now.” Loki’s grin widened as your blush spread to your chest.

You turned and ran into your house, head ducked down.

Loki simply laughed before returning his attention to the Jaguar, filling up the soap bucket and continuing from where he had left off that morning.


End file.
